What if Russia
by Hungarian Uzumaki
Summary: This will be apart of what I'm going to call the "what if" series. What if something changed in history? In this story, what if Russia was the one who found America and Canada. I mean he is technically their uncle.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before we get started, I would like to point out that I am going off my head cannon. To put it in terms you can understand, it's about the land bridge between Siberia (Russia) and Alaska (technically an American state in Canada). Basically it's based off the idea that the first native Americas came from Russia. So in my head cannon, Russia's sister was native America and in turn, makes him America's/Canada's uncle. Because of this, and the fact America and Canada will be raised by Russia, their personalities will most likely by VERY different from Papa's work. Also, the Nordic Vikings will pop up in this story for historical sake but will have very little effect on the story at hand.**

**Also, please note I got all the science/geographical stuff from my dad and this website ( 061polar/ ) the rest is peer speculation based off of old history books.**

**I own nothing except the OC native America will only show up for a few flash backs and the very beginning.**

**The P: and the T: you will find though out the story mean the pronunciation and the translated of said word.**

**Just a side note if anyone is interested, Algoma is a popular Native American name meaning valley of flowers. I might also change America's and Canada's human names because as they stand, there to English sounding.**

**Can we get this started now? This whole AN thing is never annoying.**

* * *

><p>-11,000 years ago- (give or take)<p>

Algoma was very small when she was first born. She was born at the end of the ice age and lived with her big brother Russia (although at the time he was known by other names). She was told she had other siblings, but never got a chance to meat them. Unlike the rest of her family, she had black eyes and black hair, she would tan instead of burn, and she never spoke. At the time, she was to young to do much so she was often left in the care of the people who inhabited the land near the coast, saying she would grow up to be strong and mighty if she knew her people and land.

Her life went on like this for many generations. The people who she was left with had stopped thinking of her as someone else's daughter, but started caring for her as there own, even if she never grew or spoke.

One day, her caretaker came home yelling about the last chance at the bridge. Quickly they grabbed what little stuff they had and headed out to what Algoma had always known as the новый шанс мост (P: novyy shans most) (T: new chance bridge). Many people were crossing the land bridge in hopes of a new chance, away from the cold. Her caretakers had the same idea.

Upon reaching the place she swore she would never cross was like a dream were you don't know how it will turn out. Algoma knew if her family caught wind of this, she would have hell to pay. But this was the last chance to cross the bridge to the land she'd seen in her dreams. If she didn't go now, surly she would die.

Either way, its not like she had much say in the matter, her caretaker adjusted his grip and headed out to the ever-sinking bridge. The last people to cross the bridge and make it out alive were Algoma and her caretakers.

* * *

><p>The Russian house was in panic, it had taken them a week to notice that Algoma was missing. Over the years, they noticed how close the caretakers had become of Algoma, always reluctant to let her visit every 6-7 days. And when she did not show up that week, they became worried and almost immediately found that the family had taken Algoma across the bridge. Unfortunately the land had been cut off by then and had become imposable to travel across. Their only hope was that she had reached the other side.<p>

* * *

><p>Many generations had past since Algoma had first come to the new land. Her caretakers had long since died and she was left to another family who only knew that she would not grow.<p>

But despite what had been told, she did indeed start to age, if only by a little. She learned to talk, but not in Russian, instead in her own tongue, even though it would often vary though the tribes.

Eventually she left the care of the family and settled herself along one of the great lakes. Falling into an easy pattern of hunting, fishing, and settling disputes between tribes.

But not all was well, she had noticed large canoes (ships) off the bank of one of her many islands. She was obtaining able to bat them away but she soon fell to ill to fight. She travelled to her lands best healer who told her that she was with a child (pregnant). Her healer knew that Algoma was different from the others, so she told Algoma that her children will take a very long time and that she must prepare for the worst.

Soon, one of the canoes landed on her banks, Algoma went to meat them and offered food and shelter. Among the men on the ship, the one she was director to was a blond, spiky hair man with a bubbly attitude. Although they could not communicate though words, Algoma got her point across showing the men to a place were they could stay and hunt.

A few generations, and the men had started packed ship and headed out to sea again. During that time spend with what are now know as the Vikings, she and the man who she had first been introduced to, became very close friends and she had even gotten to learn bits and peaces of his language. But once he left, it was all lost.

Soon Algoma became very ill, she knew her time was coming to an end, so she called out for help from the spirits. She begged them to contact her brother for help, she knew her children couldn't survive on their own so she begged them to gather many countries and tell them of the new world. Unfortunately, she would not live to see her wish come true.

Algoma condition worsened and she knew it was now or never. For her children's sake, she traveled to the healer and asked to have her children now.

Before the night was up, and she closed her eyes for the last time, she held 2 small nations in her arms begging the sprit of the snow to protect them and guide her brother to them. Algoma told the healer to put the two nations into the field of sunflowers closest to the north. It was the one place she knew her brother would find.

* * *

><p>A year had passed since the twin's mother had died. And the rummers of a new land were well known though out Europe and the Asian. Once Russia caught wind of this he immediately thought of his sister who had disappeared though the land bridge all those years ago. Was it possible that she was the new land he had heard about? Not taking a chance to miss her, he quickly grabbed some stuff and headed out to the boats.<p>

The trip wasn't to long, but it felt like eternity to Russia. As soon as he saw the coast, he ordered the captain to go faster. He could feel something was wrong with the land, it was splitting. Was something wrong with his sister? Once the boat got to shallow water, he jumped overboard, ran though the water and onto the land. He could smell sunflowers just behind the trees and proceeded to run in that direction. It took him an hour to find the sunflowers; it's amazing he smelled them in the first place, considering sunflowers had little smell. But these were so vibrant, so full of life, so unlike the ones that grew at his place.

Russia soon heard two small cry's coming from the field. He ran though the sunflowers until he came to the center of the field where he found two small, pale children rapped in dear skin.

Once Russia saw them, he knew they where his sisters. These two were the separated land he felt. His sister was gone, and in her place were these two children.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: did you like it? Please tell me what you think, and I'll change things if needed. Remember, no set update speed so the next chapter might take a wile.<strong>


	2. heading home

**Review reply, gemstarre: in reply for your comment; Ukraine and Belarus, I've always thought that Belarus would make a great mother so I'll probably do that. And Ukraine would just be Ukraine, taking a liking to Canada most likely.**

**Iarissite: after thinking though carefully, I decided to keep America in the story just as much as Canada. However, I will make him much smaller and it will take a wile for him to grow. Thank you for pointing out some historical facts I missed, it really helped the story.**

**I own nothing except my OC and the plot**

**Also, please note that there is only 85 km separating the Alaska and Russia (About a 2 hour fairy trip) the icy waters and the fact they only had sail boats makes it a little more difficult. So the time between when Russia left and came back would be fairy small but still more then a day. No you could not walk across the ice because the currents would prevent the water from freezing all the way, if at all.**

**And for the names, Canada is a native word meaning village or settlement, really spelled Kanada. And I will find some BS excuse for Americas name.**

**Neeeeee! I hate AN's…**

* * *

><p>Russia didn't know what to think, his sister was gone, never to come back. In her place were to little kids that were probably the cause of her death. They were the reason why his sister was never coming back. But they were still her kids…<p>

Slowly he scoped the two small children into his arms and walked out of the field. They were so small, so fragile, and yet held so much life. They had stopped crying now and were staring up at him in curiosity. The one with bright blue eyes smiled and laughed, clinging to Russia's scarf and snuggling into the warmth, he was much smaller then the other one and seamed very weak. The one with eyes not unlike his own gave a soft smile and pushed himself further into Russia's coat, his fluffy blond hair covered most of his face but he seamed ok with that. As much as he wanted to hate these two, he couldn't, his sister had gave her life for these two. The least he could do was raise them.

"Ma-ma-mama!" the one with bright blue eyes said with excitement "Mama! Mama!" his smile widened and he attempted to stand up in Russia's arms. Only to get caught on the dear skin and was forced to sit down.

No, Russia would raise these to as his own. He would care for them and make sure they grew up strong. He knew his sister had left them in the sunflower field for a reason. She knew he would come here first and she knew he would find her kids. The little one needed much help, he could see that, his small frame was fragile and looked like there was barely enough people to support his nation.

Racing back to his boat, he ordered the captain to head home twice as fast as they had arrived. When the crew asked about the two kids, he simple told them that they were coming with him, and more or less ordered them to find better clothes for the two. Being only rapped in dear skin with fur lining, they would surly freeze in general winters wrath. he had gotten one of the kids to say there name but it was so quiet he was afraid he hadn't heard it correctly.

* * *

><p>It had been a little less then a week since Russia had left and Ukraine had become quite worried. The Bering Strait was one of the most dangerous passing in the know world. Russia had only know about it because his sister, the one Ukraine had never meat, disappeared though it back when it was land. The reason why they had never found her was because it was so dangers to cross. Even now, in the middle of summer, it was a death sentence to even attempt. She knew her brother would not die easily, but that didn't make it any safer to cross on a human ship.<p>

Suddenly the door banged open, revealing Russia with two small bundles in his arms. "Ya, Ukraine. Would you come here for a moment?" the two bundles stated squirming "Can you take care of these two while I go talk to my boss?" there was almost a pleading tone in his voice and Ukraine had no chose but to take the two.

Only when Russia had left was Ukraine able to look at what she had been given. To small set of eyes looked up at her in curiosity, one pair indigo, and the other sky blue. "Hello little ones, what's your name?"

Only the larger one spoke "Kanada…" his voice was soft, and hard to here next to his brother's mumbles. The one with blue eyes was too small to talk and when he tried to form words, he started coughing.

"Don't push yourself little one. I'm sure Brother will find a name for you."

* * *

><p>Russia stormed into his boss's office, "We need to talk." He was much more serious then he normally would be, not even his childish creepiness was present. "We need to send a large population over the Bering Strait and into the new world. A majority of them farther south to the place where there's no snow. Also, I want it the two areas to be my colonies however, they need a certain level of freedom." He knew his boss was not very open to the idea of freedom but he did want more land.<p>

"How much is a large population?"

"The new world is an entire continent with very almost no population. However, I don't want any of the current population to be harmed or their culture destroyed in anyway. That means no building on their land and no large scale hunting with out the tribes promotion."

"And what sound we call these colonies? England was created a map of the coastline, and what he could find he called America, however Terra incognito is still more excepted as a name," his boss said.

"America will be the independent name but as a colony, his human name shall be Terra. That one shall be farther south. Canada, the northern one. his human name is Matvej. They continued to talk for a wile, discussing the laws and restrictions to be put in place to protect the natives and the immigrants. They would be brought in through the bearing strait and they where free to choose which area they settled in but any construction, hunting, and trade would need to go through the nearest tribe.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I had to cut it off here. I originally planed on posting this on thanksgiving, but you know how family is. And when I came back on to post this, I realized that my previous changes were not saved. So I cut it short so I could post this.<strong>

**Once again, thank you to gemstarre and Iarissite. You people are awesome.**


	3. all about the maple

What if Russia chapter 3

**Short AN: all of a sudden my followers for this story spiked for no reason and I realized that I needed to finish this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, any ideas on direction I should take the story in or historical facts I should know, feel free to tell me. I would love to know. Canadians and Native Americas very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Once Russia had gotten everything settled, he heading back home to see how his new colonies were doing. When he opened the door he heard the one thing he was truly scared of "Big Brother… Big Brother… Big Brother… why are there two kids in the house, you didn't betray me did you?"<p>

"B-Belarus… well you see… those two are my new colonies, our nephews…" he wanted to run, but he couldn't. The kids were still in the house.

"Our nephews? You mean from our sister you use to tell us about, the one who went missing?" she backed up a bit, thinking it through, she remembered how fondly her brother would talk about their sister, to the point were it was annoying. He always uses to tell the story of the land that sank under the water and how their sister had made it across. "But big brother, if we have her kids, were is she?"

"Belarus… our sister is dead." He said slowly "That is why I have brought back the kids, so we could take care of them." He heard running upstairs, most likely the kids and Ukraine playing.

After a moment of silence, Belarus looked up "We take care of the kids? Like a family?"

"Da, like a family." He smiled; maybe with the kids around, Belarus would lay low on the whole marriage thing. It might take a wile, but she will come around. Russia always thought his sister would make a great mother. he could see it in the way she looked at the children of her people.

* * *

><p>(mid 1700 to early 1800)<p>

It wasn't long before other countries tried to take parts of the land, but Russia always fought them off. He protected the natives and the immigrants with everything he had. When the pirates came, he used his entire navy to fight them off. On a rare occasion he allowed a small trade agreement to occur under the watch of an officer. "So the natives wouldn't be cheated," he would say. The natives were very thankful and so were Canada and America.

France became increasingly interested in Canada. He often sent ships to trade with the natives to the point where they had a port and a small village along the coast. Mostly consisting of people to sick to return home after their trade. Normally they would get back on a random ship when they were better bringing home knowledge and gift from the new world. Russia allowed this because it allowed advancement in economy for Canada, and a chance to make his population grow. They encouraged the ones born of French and native blood to move south past the lakes, the unofficial border of the two colonies, but they were unusually stubborn to stay with the port.

The more Canada's population grew, the more pirates attacked America trying to take some of the untainted goods and land from the tribes. It got to the point were the Nordics had to come and kick them out, peer Russia's request of course. The Nordics had an interest in the colonies, but made no move to try and take them away from Russia, they simply stated they would supply help when needed. However Russia was slow to take up that offer fearing they would want something in return, he was not willing to put the children at risk so he could relax. But slowly he released that they were willing to help for nothing in return, something Canada looked up to.

Soon America was growing at a healthy rate for a nation and was becoming increasingly strong from the advancements in technology brought in from the Nordics and France. He stated spending more and more time staring up at the moon, claiming that general winter must have come from the place where snow never melts. He was determent to get up there one day and would do want ever it takes to claim it for Mother Russia. Soon he started focussing on his technology and trying to find a way to get off the ground and to go faster, which in it self lead to strange ideas that he passed on to his people.

With America always off doing his own thing, it left Canada a lot of time to think, the boy was brilliant if given the chance to show. He was currently inventing a game to play on the frozen lakes during the winter. He used the skates brought over from Netherlands, a small stone, and a wooden stick; he was slowly creating the game. Of course he had original gotten the idea from the few times he had seen Britain, but it's not like that was important.

"Mother Russia, would you like to play a game?" the young boy had asked, he was about 9 now and was becoming fairly violent on the ice and to anyone who insulted it. Of course he could be kind at times, maybe a little to kind. Russia had been teaching him to never let others push you around, but it wasn't going that well. Canada seamed determined to stay fairly neutral out side of trade and games, offering help where ever he could. Something he had picked up from the nordics. However, the boy had yet to see war so there was still a chance he could become violent off the ice to.

"Da, I would love to." even tough the rules were not complete, the two still played there hardest. Both walked out of it with broken bones and smiles. "Well Canada, have you thought up a name for your game yet?" Russia smiled as he put away the sticks. "If you want, I could present it at the next meeting and maybe we could get more country's to play with us? I'm sure Denmark would love to join you in a match."

"Really? You would do that? Tera is to wimpy to play with me and its no fun alone." Canada quickly came up with a name for his game so it would become official. "How aboot Hockey!" **(if your confused by the time frame of this, read the bottom AN)**

* * *

><p>At the meeting, Russia proudly announced the creation of a new sport and how he would like other nations to try it out. Somewhere appalled when the saw it in action, others wanted more. The northern countries were the latter, showing their citizens and organizing teams. The game became so popular, the nations wanted to meat the little colony that invented the sport themselves. Causing Russia to agree to bring both boys to the next meeting.<p>

"Why both? Canada was the one who invented it." France asked, eager to see his little trade partner again but worried for the little blue eyed colony because he knew how England got around him. of corse he would defend the boy but was worried about his leader trying to take advantage and claim the new world for himself.

"Tera would not be happy if he is left alone. Belarus will not be there to watch him and I do not trust him around my vodka. He will stay quiet and not disturb the meeting." What he really meant to say was _the boy is coming and there's nothing you can do about it. _It was enough for the rest to agree.

Leaving Russia to go home and tell the boys. "Really? They want me to come!" Canada said excitably when he heard the news. America just looked at his bother with jealousy but didn't say a word.

"Da, and they want Tera to come to." Russia smiled as he patted America on the head. "It will be your first meeting so you need to make a good impression and not be rash. You understand, da?"

The both boys nodded eagerly and ran down stairs to get ready. Belarus had hear the conversation and wile she had not been at the meeting because she was taking care of the boys she still had an opinion on what went down with their weird family. "Big brother, I don't think it's a good idea for the boys to be going to the meeting so young, in a few years maybe but not now." Over the years Belarus had become more of a mother to the boys and had reduced her attempts to marry Russia, she still tried every now and then, but it was much more relax and only when they were alone. They even had to stop replacing doors because she no longer clawed at them.

"They want to meet the one who made the game and see it in action. It not like it will be a real meeting, just a game. I shall bring vodka and it will be fun. everyone shall be come one then."

Belarus nodded and started thinking about how to get her brother to marry her in front of the other nations. After all, a wedding needed an audience didn't it?

* * *

><p>(Next meeting)<p>

The boys were dressed in comfily fur clothes that allowed a far amount of moment and kept them warm. The meeting was being held in Sweden this time and Canada was expected to show off what he could do on the ice. He had brought along a stick and a puck that his people had made for him for the occasion. They had engraved a symbol on the side wishing him luck. He knew this was his chance to show the world he could be something more then just a trade port. Yes, he did feel bad that his brother didn't get a chance to show off but Canada had offered to teach him but his brother refused. "Its your sport, I'll get my chance soon." To be honest, America was creating his own game at the moment, but at the time, it was in the very early stages. Though he didn't think it would be as fun as hockey, Canada encouraged his brother to continue creating the game.

"You ready Canada?" Ukraine asked. She had come along to cheer and work in the medical tent she had sent up. She had seen the damage a single game could cause and knew how to do a quick patch job.

"Yes aunty Ukraine." The Canada smiled as he gave her a warm hug. Aunty Ukraine was his favorite out of all of his gardens, but he never said that in fear of Russia finding out.

The meeting was short and lacking in its normal bicker. It was still there of course, but in a way that it didn't take up much time. They all wanted to get to the game and not waist time with pointless fights that solved nothing. Once Sweden saw that no one was really paying attention he call the meeting to a close "There's a lake behind the building. Seats are there as is the medical tent." Some of the less violent nations gave her a worried look but passed it off as being Russia older sister.

The nations walked out to the ice as Russia and Canada slid their skates on and grabbed their hockey sticks. "Mother Russia, you showed them the game before, da?"

"Da, but not like we normally play." He called for Sweden to come out and start the game. The puck hit the ice and the chaos began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: for those who are wondering, I'm not a real big fan of hockey myself. I respect it, yes, it's probably my most respected sport out side of the ones I do. Hockey has never really appealed to me because I'm not a fan of watching sports and I am physically incapable of playing hockey due to an injury I had as a child figure skating.<strong>

**So please don't start asking me my favorite team, I will not know.**

**And yes, I know hockey was invented later on, but in my opinion, Canada has been more influenced by ice and violence at this point so its only appropriate to have it be developed earlier. **


	4. the end of the game

What if Russia chapter 4

**AN: if you have any questions, or are confused by any of the terms I used, feel free to ask, I would love to help out with what ever you need. You can asked me in different languages to, I understand quite a few and what ever I can't understand I know someone who does so its really no problem. Got to love Americans and the requirements of being bilingual. Yes, it's a requirement to get into collage, weird right? **

**If you see a (#) then there is a historical/weird comment at the bottom of the story. Nothing really important, just some stuff thrown in.**

3456789

When the puck hit the ice, what followed could only be described as madness. The sane countries covered their eyes and looked away in fear, taking a mental note to never make the violet eyed colony mad. What really scared them was that they hadn't even seen what the blue-eyed one could do; heavens bet it would be worse. All he was doing was sitting in the medical tent next to Russia's sisters, looking as innocent as possible. But then again, Russia could look pretty innocent to if he felt like it.

The game was one hour long and by then, the nations who had dared to look; were hooked. They had never seen anything like it, the thrill, the intensity, and the skill; there was nothing not to love. Soon every nation wanted to know about Canada and say they had something to do with his development.

The medical tent was well used during the game, fixing bones and teeth. Splits and bandages were used to patch up the two and send them back onto the ice. It was only a patch job so once the game was over the two had to seek immediate held. But it was all worth it, Canada became world recognized and a new game was being taught to the children around the world.

Once everything was said and done, Russia picked up the two colonies and put them on his shoulders. "You to did very well today. America you were well behaved and did a great job helping Ukraine in the medical tent." He said with a smile as he started walking towards the meeting room.

"Thank you Mother Russia." America muttered softly. He was tired from all the work he did, even with aunty Ukraine's help. **(0)**

Russia could tell something was bothering the smaller twin but wasn't sure what it was. "Tera, if you have something to say, you should say it."

"When will I see England again?"

It was an innocent question spoken so softly that it could have just been the wind whispering, but it caused Russia to stop in his tracks. "Why do you want to see him?" even though there was a smile on his face, his voice was sharp and cold.

"You seam to on good enough terms to have him over at our house again, I was just thinking that I needed a trade partner so…" he left the sentence unfinished as he looked down in shame, thinking he had done something wrong even though he didn't know what.

Slowly the two boys were set down and Russia got down on one knee to look America in the eyes. "Do you really want to trade with him?" the tone was not mad, it was not angry; it was a simple and honest question. "Da, I can arrange it, but I want to know what you want to do, there are many other options to be your trade partner and it's important to pick the right one for your economy."

"I want Iggy as my partner!" America said with a gleam in his blue eyes.** (1)**

"Then we can go ask him now." Taking the hands of both children's, he walked towards the brit that **(2)** was currently in a conversation with Spain and France.

"Thanks again amigo for helping out my army **(3),** I'm feeling much better now!" Spain said with a smile.

Russia walked up to England and paced a hand on his shoulder. "You will become Americas trade partner, da?"

England jump into the air and into France's arms screaming like a girl. "Wha-Russ-uh… let go of me you pervert!" he ended up yelling at France who put him down after a more or less perverted laugh. "Wh-what do you want Russia?"

"You become Americas trade partner, da?"

"I… um… America?" England looked down at the small boy "Do you want to trade with me?" America nodded eagerly "Well then shall we go work out the agreements?" He took the small boys hand and led him away from Russia and his brother, leaving Spain and France to deal with the two arctic lands.

"Hey Russia, now that we're on the topic, I would like to talk about the unpopulated land south of Americas border. If I could have that land, I would send over people to America, I know he has trouble keeping his population up." Spain asked with a smile.

Yes it was true that there was almost unpopulated land just south of America, wile there were some natives living there, most of them had stayed with the Russian and French population were seeing as both were willing to share land and culture with the natives. Neither forcing any ideals onto each other. Unfortunately this caused a higher construction in the north then in the south. An unstable population can often lead to a separation of land that belonged to no one. If Russia gave the dry land to Spain, then Spain would have to work for America, America was one with Russia, so Spain would become one with Russia! "Da! We can talk about the border and trade now." Russia turned to Canada and told him to go play with France before leading Spain away to another room.

"Did you like the game Mister France?" Canada asked nicely. France had helped his population double in size and in the young colonies eyes, that deserves respect.

France smiled and ruffled the little boys hair "Oiu, it looked like you had a great time." In truth France had been one of the ones scared of the game, but he knew better then to say that in front of the one who had made such a violent game. "Canada, seeing as how your brother is getting a new trade partner and a new income of population. I guess I need to try a little harder now."

1234567890line123456789

**I had no idea how to end this chapter and I have no new reviews to go off of. So review people for better chapters!**

**(0) She's Russia's sister, if Russia raised them, then they would consider Ukraine as their aunt**

**(1) Yes, I did that on purpose, your welcome fangirls**

**(2) There's more then one brit, anyone in the UK family is considered a British**

**(3) In the 1800, England helped out Spain's army. Before that Spain was in a lot of trouble.**


	5. almost new years

**Merry chrishasquansica**

**In other words, happy everything even if you don't celebrate anything. Just be happy you've lived though another winter soloists. I decided to post this as a Christmas present so sorry if it sounds rushed.**

**Go follow Hetaliadork101! I don't care if you don't like the stories, follow the writer, the writer is awesome.**

**If your confused by the time line, read the bottom AN**

* * *

><p>(Winter)<p>

In the coarse of one week, America got a new trade partner and a newborn; his name was Mexico and he liked Tomatoes. America and Canada quickly got along with him and played with him when ever Spain and Russia were talking through trade and immigrants, they ended up playing together a lot. Apparently Russia was fixed on the idea of having Spain become one with him, and America was fixed on the idea of having Mexico become one with him. Needless to say, it didn't wok out so well. The agreement was that Mexico would supply help to America, not become one with him.

**(!)**Spain was slowly discovering more and more of the landmass the three colonies were on. The more land was discovered, the heaver the restrictions became on where they could settle. Large ruins of ancient cities were discovered and quickly became off limits to everyone except Russia himself, not even Mexico was allowed near them.

It wasn't long before current cities were discovered. Russia allowed them to do as they wished but still had protection put on them. He no longer knew if these were his sister's people, but it no longer mattered to him. He would not allow someone other then him take the new world for there own, he was entrusted with the land and he would not bring harm to the people.

"Mother Russia, Iggy brought over really weird clothes for me again, what should I do with them?" America asked, ever since England had become his trade partner, he insisted on bringing over clothes for the boys. They were big and full of ruffles; totally useless when it came to keeping you warm or only got in the way when hunting.

"Just give it to Belarus." Russia said half mindly, normally he would give them to Ukraine or Belarus and they would make something useful out of it. It was pointless to let such a large amount of material go to waist. Ukraine was very good at making things, but Belarus had insisted on taking some of the fabric herself. She said that it she didn't want her sister to do all the work, besides, she had some free time and there was nothing else to do during the winter other then help Russia make his wooden dolls.

"Belarus… Iggy gave me this again." He handed the heavy fabric to Belarus before walking over to his brother in the kitchen. "Canada, wat' 'cha doing?" he asked innocently, looking over the counter to see the flowered surface with a lump of dough in the center of it.

Canada looked up from his work. He was standing on a stool just tall enough for him to reach the counter and into a boll of a strange mix "I'm helping aunty Ukraine with the new years eave feast were having. France gave me a recipe I want to try, he called it a Crêpe, I think I added to much flour though."

"Do you have any of that sweet stuff with you?" America asked as he struggled to keep the counter at eye level.

"Maple syrup, yeah." He pulled out a bottle from he coat before setting it down on the counter. "This is all I have though so we have to wait until New Years Eve to eat it."

"Do you think that Mother Russia will let us get a flag this year?"

"Maybe, have you though of a disguise for yours yet?"

"I want stares on mine!" America said happily as he ran to the window. The snow had stopped for the day and it was currently night at you could see the stars perfectly over the snow topped trees. "I think you should have maple syrup on your flag! Oh, and a hockey stick!"

Just then Ukraine walked into the room "What are you boys talking about?" she asked as she tried an apron back on.

"Were picking out our flag if Mother Russia gets us one this year!" America said happily as he ran around Ukraine "I want stares and Big Brother wants maple and hockey!" he laughed before turning to his brother "Isn't that right Canada?"

"Hockey is a sport Tera, I can't put it on my flag. And a bottle of maple syrup is ridiculous. No one would take me seriously ever again." Canada shot back with out even looking at his brother. "Aunty Ukraine, I think I added to much flower. Should I make another batch?"

Ukraine just looked at the batch "I think its fine, it might take a bit longer to cook though." She smiled before rerolling the batter for the rolls they were going to have.

"Aunty Ukraine," America started slowly "Do you think Mother Russia will give us more freedom this year?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I'm writing, you're going to have to wait until after new years to find out what happens. Please tell me where you want this to go, I am open to suggestions.<strong>

**(!)For the purpose of the story, I am creating the fact that only Russia had discovered any of the land before inviting Spain over and even then there were heavy protection laws for the native people. This would make it so the Spanish conquest never happened, along with the fact the missions were never built. The Tenochtitlan, Aztecs, and the Tlaxcalteca would still be a thriving culture and would continue to be in this story.**

'**Cause let's face it, no matter how bad the rumors, Russians still have a better sense of humanity then the English did at the time. Spain wasn't much better, but still better then the Brits.**


	6. No longer a kid

**I am so sorry this took so long, I only started it after the after the new years and then finals came up, and then I started writing the final chapter for WIR! But that's ok, cause its up now!**

**I own nothing except the head canon, which you are welcome to use**

* * *

><p>Ukraine was confused by the young blond "What do you mean by <em>more freedom<em>?" she asked reaching down to pick up the kid.

"I want a small little government of my own! And an army to help Mexico!" he said with a big smile as he swung his arms up into the air. He had told Ukraine about how Spain was starting to put more pressure on the native people but not enough to alert Russia attention "Also, I want to see the Nordics more often." He said under his breath as he hunched down and gave a childish face.

"But you don't have enough people for an army." Ukraine was well aware of the state her Brothers colony was in. Yes, the Nordics would help greatly, but a colony had no need for an army. If Mexico was in real trouble, then Russia would do something about it, but for a colony, some pressure being put on it from the mother nation was perfectly normal. "If you really want that, you have to ask brother."

America smiled happily and ran off to what ever he was doing before allowing Canada and Ukraine to finish their work. This was the birth of Canadian pancakes.

* * *

><p>"Mother Russia?" America tugged on Russia's coat innocently. "Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Da, what is it?" Russia said as he looked up from his work.

"I was wondering… since were older now, do you think I could start trying to create my own government?" he trailed off… this had gone better in his head. "And… do you think I could have a flag?"

After a moment of silence, Russia slowly nodded and took America's hand and called for Canada. Together, they went to the Russia's best artist to have their flags designed.

America asked for something with stars with the colors of Russia's flag (1). Wile Canada told the artist to make sure it had a maple leaf.

* * *

><p>The artist gave them each 5 different designed to give to their people to choose from. After a long month of debate, Canada chose a red and white maple leaf flag, and America got a red white and blue flag with a bunch of stares on it. Both boys were very pleased. It was not common for colonies to get their own flag, but as long and the motherlands flag flew above it, it was ok.<p>

After a wile, America started telling Russia about what Spain was doing to Mexico. Russia had a "talk" with Spain, and he laid off for a wile, but soon he was at it again. "The people were getting sick, we cant control that" that was Spain's excuse. But no one bought that, Spain was the one who brought the sickness to the land in the first place, so in the end, he was to blame.

Slowly America came up with a plan to help his neighbor. "Hey Mexico." He said, leaning over the fence that split their land. "I have an idea" A devils smile spread across his face and Mexico knew that no one could stop his neighbor now, not even Russia.

America had started teaching his farmers how to fight. To use a pistol that Canada had gotten from the French trade. Soon followed by a muskets and bayonets he had gotten from England. He taught his fishermen to sail battle ships that were made from his forests, with the natives' permission of coarse. On that note, he had gotten some natives to teach his people how to survive in harsh conditions. Some of the younger natives even asked if they could join the army he was making.

After a wile, Canada had caught on to what his brother was doing. "Tera, stop being an idiot and let Mexico be the fight Spain." He had just gotten off the ice and was in one of his modes. At least America had convinced him to put away his hockey gear before talking to him.

"You knew why I can't do that Canada. If we leave Mexico to fight Spain alone, all of the people Mother Russia has been trying to protect will be killed. If I do it, then Spain will have to beat Russia before he can even touch me. Besides, all of the natives have heard of what's going on and they hate it as much as we do." America had a point. If you lived in the new world and was a native, then you knew what was going down in the south.

"I'll give you the weapons, but I will not lend you people. You will have to ask the Nordics for any weapon training other then a gun and bows. Remember, Spain was a pirate just like England, he knows how to use an axe, he is not a friendly as he seams." And with that, Canada left to have dinner with France. True to his word, Canada started sending over more weapons from that he got from France. But that also meant telling France his brothers plans, which meant England found out…

"You bloody git! What do you think your doing? You will be fighting an Empire! And it's not even your fight in the first place!" Needless to say, England was not happy. But after a lot of begging, and promise of more trade, England agreed to send over ships, weapons, and even a general. America was just glad that he had a lot of gold on his land.

It took a little over a 3 months for word to get out to the trusted nations. Prussia insisted on sending over soldiers and a general to help Americas growing army. The once little blue-eyed boy was now 15 years old and his brother was 16. Their neighbor was only 10 years of age and had become very sick. If America didn't fight, then Mexico would surly die.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Please tell me how you want time to take this or if I messed up in anyway.<strong>

**(1) The strips on Americas flag were taken from the sons of liberty flag, this origination might come up later in the story if I choose to go that direction, but until then, no strips.**


	7. It may not be my fight, but its my war

**I actually felt bad about how short the last chapter was so I started typing this imminently after I posted the last.**

**I own nothing except the head canon, which you are welcome to use.**

* * *

><p>"Mexico!" America yelled over the fence again. He had been doing that a lot lately, not that his neighbor minded, they kept each other company when their family were to busy for the babies. "Have you thought about what I told you, about the field." 'The field' was the term they decided to use for the battlefield; they didn't want anyone finding about their plan to over though an empire so little things like that were often used in their conversation.<p>

Mexico had been stuck in bed for the past few weeks, but had come out to see America at their boarders "I have" Mexico's voice was horse but continued on anyway "I think I have found the right place to launch the first attack" **(1)** It was a rough looking field with some key geographical advantages if played right. Some near by cities offered support to the cause and agreed to help if needed.

Once the to had figured out what was needed for the field, America had sent his neighbor right back to bed and called upon his soldiers. They had been training in secret for months, they had to, Mother Russia would never let America hold his own army. The foreigners who had come to support the cause soon felt right at home inside America's borders, and started bringing in their own culture to the mix. It was confusing at first, but they had learned to take the best from each of their homes, that included their battle stagiest.

Finally, it was time, to push the make shift army towards the battlefield. Mexico had agreed to make it seam like America was invading in order to draw out the Spanish army. They blew a howl in the fence and marched to the chosen city attacking predetermined buildings that were set up with fake goods to take. The town was ready to flea when given the single, making it so no one would get hurt, but still believable "Mexico!" America yelled out "We are here to end the crudity you call justice!" he set the building on fire just as the last of the citizens fled. The army went into the other direction to a town about 5 miles away. They quickly split up and blended into the town's people.

The next day, the Spanish army had arrived and demanded to know what was going on. They had talked to the citizens who lived in the target town and they told them of an attack but no one had a clear view on who it was. The Spanish army had no chose but to go back to the town to look for clues.

America decided that it was best to stay away from Mexico's house until this mess was resolved; Spain was probably keeping a close eye on him. And with the Spanish army all focused on the town, they could attack the government buildings set up though out Mexico.

One by one, they attacked and set fire to any building that was even a slightest of importance. They avoided any town that hadn't agreed to be used as a set up, and even then it was always a predetermined building. Any one from Mexico who tried to join was turned away, it was Americas job to protect Mexico and he would put none of the people in any more danger then what they were already in. They would take the food and shelter when offered to them but other then that, they were on their own. They would not even take spare weapons or ammo, just bits of information of the best battle position on the land.

One by one Spain was being driven out, and Mexico was felling better. It was time, the government building that Spain used as a vacation home. It was also the heaviest guarded place in the entire American continent at the moment. "Mexico…" America began to speak "I need you to listen to me. I know I told you that I would be the one to free your people, but I cant. This is your job, you are better now and I feel it is only right to defeat the one who caused your people so much pain." America handed Mexico his musket "Go and finish him" he pushed his neighbor though the doors of the building as his men supplied back up.

By dawn, Spain had been defeated and Mexico was free. The world was shocked; a ten-year-old child defeating an empire was unheard of. Soon other colonies started fighting back against their motherland **(2)**. The farther south you went in the new world, the more violent the riots would become. Each section become independent at different times, creating multiple countries in South America. That's what Mexico wanted to call it, to honor the one who had helped him earn his freedom. "America" Mexico began, trying to get the attention of the nation who was sitting on top of the fence that divided their borders.

"Tera," He corrected "We are family now, da. So you can call me by my human name." yes, Mexico had used Americas human name before, but it reassuring to hear it from the blue eyed boys mouth.

"Tera…" Mexico continued "You haven't talked to Russia since you started this war with Spain… do you think he will be mad at you?"

"It doesn't matter, Russia always favored Canada over me so I don't even think he really noticed what was going on. The rest of the world still thinks that it was you who fought Spain, only our allies know the truth and I don't think they will tell anyone any time soon. They have nothing to gain after all." America smiled before wonder off. Over his shoulder he yelled "But I probably should be going. Aunty Ukraine and Belarus would have defiantly noticed something was wrong. Well, Belarus might, Aunty Ukraine would have been to busy with Canada to notice."

By the time America had wondered home, the entire house hold had heard about what had happened with Spain and the two woman in the house came up to make sure he didn't have anything to do with it. Ukraine had remembered about the army America had asked for and wanted to make sure her brother didn't give him one. And Belarus just wanted to make sure her darling wasn't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it, please tell me what you think, I know this one dint have much Russia in it, but considering the fact this story is based off the idea of what would the world be like if russia found Canada and America, I think thats ok.<strong>

**(1) Forgive me, I know next to nothing about anything having to do with Mexico, or any country other then my own… but in the time line I am creating, I really don't think it matters because America will be doing the fighting, so that kind of messes up any research I did on the topic anyway.**

**(2) That right, Mexico was the hero in this story! And I never even gave this one a gender! Because screw the fandom!**


	8. PLEASE READ

**Guys! i need like major help. I dont have a soild end to this story that i like. Yes, i do have one, but i hate it and its to cliché. just PM me or post a review on this telling me on how you would like to see this end. until i have an idea on how i want to end this story, i cant start writing the next chapter. **

**Also, there is a chance that next chapter may be the last chapter if i don't get an idea soon. And if not, canada and basketball will be brought up, your welcome reviewer i cant remember the name of!**

**So yeah, final chapter ideas and/or if you want me to end it next chapter.**

**Any historical facts you can give me are welcomed and appreciated and will be most likely used. **


End file.
